Alpha And Omega Jasper High
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Kate and Humphrey have been freinds for years and now that he has reutned to Jasper to finsh his school life what will happen though his education and beyound their will be romance,violance and family drama
1. New School

**Alpha And omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 1 New School**

Humphrey was a new wolf to Jasper and had moved with his freinds family who had looked after him ever since his mother and farther sadly past away although Humphrey lived on his own they still checked and looked after him if they where needed. They family we are talking about is the Gadsbys who had been looking after Humphrey for around 5 years now the family wasn't very big their was Eve and Winston who where the farther and Mother of their two daughters Lilly was a white wolf who was very shy and also had purple eyes but never showed them off since she always had fur over one of her eyes and then their was Kate who was a golden tan furred wolf and Humphrey had a major crush on her as well but not many people knew about his crush only Lilly, Eve, Winston and his freinds in Jasper. Humphrey had just gotten enough money to go to Jasper and be with the Gadsbys again and this was his first day in the new school.

It was 8 in the morning when Humphrey arrived at School he had no idea where to go luckyily for him Winston and Eve where the headmasters and had told Kate to look out for him whilst he settled as Humphrey went to his locker to grab somethings which had been put in their for him thanks to Winston as he was grabbing his things a red furred wolf with a gang of other wolves banged into him as Humphrey turned round "hey do you mind" Humphrey said as the red wolf turned round and looked at Humphrey "what was that little guy" he said walking over to Humphrey as he growled at him Humphrey was about to say something before Eve walked over "GARTH leave him alone" Eve said as they ran off like headless chickens as she walked over to Humphrey "Hey Humphrey watch out for them lot their a handful" Eve said handing him his things as Humphrey smiled. "Thanks Eve can you tell me where Math's is" He asked "I have it i'll show you" a voice said behind Eve as he looked over Eve's shoulder to see Kate walking over to them both as Humphrey about to say hi she hugged him tightly "Where the hell have you been mister" Kate growled playfully tapping his nose as Humphrey smirked "good to see you too Kate" Humphrey joked seeing Eve walk away as Humphrey followed Kate to lesson "I heard you bumped into Garth" Kate said walking with Humphrey "Yeah i did is he trouble" Humphrey asked as Kate nodded "Oh yeah he tried to get with me" Kate said making Humphrey stop dead in his tracks and Kate turn round "Im not dating him Humphrey so don't worry" She giggled dragging him to the lesson. Soon they arrived at Math's and settled down into lesson and got on with their work until the end of first period as Kate checked Humphrey timetable and saw they had diffrent lessons as she looked at Humphrey sadly she wanted to stay with him all day to catch up and keep him company she knew Humphrey very well and knew he was very shy and nervous when it came to something new like a new school or area as Kate walked with Humphrey and stopped outside the head office as Humphrey looked at Kate confused. "One second Humphrey need to ask my dad something" Kate smiled as Humphrey nodded and waited around 5 minutes before she came out and started walking again "Sorted it Humphrey my dad's let me have the same lessons you do till you get settled in" Kate smiled as they where walking to ICT Humphrey being a omega smirked and whispered to Kate "Wish it was perminate" He said cheekly as Kate smirked at him and elbowed him "cheeky omega arnt ya" She joked as htey bumped into Garth "hey punk watch it" Garth growled at Humphrey as Kate moved in front of Humphrey "Back off Garth would you he's new" Kate explained as Garth smiled "very well Kate still on for tonight" Garth asked walking past as Humphrey looked at Kate who shook her head "Garth stop messing around we where never on in the first place" Kate growled as Garth just walked away.

A few hours later it was lunchtime and Lilly had joined Kate and Humphrey at their table to eat their dinner "So Humphrey you settling in okay" Lilly asked as Humphrey nodded eating his sandwhich Lilly and Humphrey already had a close relationship meaning Lilly wasn't shy around him and was very open with him as well. "Yeah Lilly your sister being a real help" Humphrey said making Kate blush "Oh stop it Humphrey it's what freinds do" Kate said blushing as Lilly smiled "Oh yeah thats why when Humphrey wasn't here you kept asking when is he coming at dinner" Lilly laughed making Kate blush even redder "Little joker" Kate said to Humphrey as he just smiled "Oh so you do care" Humphrey joked as the bell rung for the end of the day as the three wolves left to go to their homes.


	2. Home Life

**Alpha And Omega Jasper High **

**Chapter 2 Day Off**

Kate and Lilly had just arrived home and where relaxing in their rooms Lilly was just watching some TV and resting from her long day at school. Kate on the other hand was in her room bored and not doing anything besides checking her phone she was thinking alot about Humphrey and thought about texting or calling him but soon discarded the idea when he texted her as she smiled and started having a converstation with him which went on all the way till Lilly and herself where called to tea. As Kate and Lilly joined their parents to eat "So you two how is Humphrey settleing in" Winston asked looking over at them as Lilly just kept on eating and let Kate tell her farther about it "He's doing fine dad although i don't think Garth likes him too much" Kate admitted as she started to eat again "Garth isn't he the lad who keeps asking you out" Eve asked slightly angry from knowing what Garth was like since Winston and herself had the same problem with his farther Tony when they where younger themselves. "Yeah mom thats him" Kate confirmed as she finshed up her tea and left the table which was often a thing with Kate but the others didn't mind Kate always did this.

Kate went back up to her room and laid back on her bead to continue texting Humphrey though the night until she ended up falling asleep. The next morning she was woken up by Eve and Winston as she yawned rolling over to look at them both "whats going on" Kate asked confused why they woke her up so early "I wouldn't go into school today dear" Eve said sweetly as Kate got up and looke at her "why not" Kate asked clearly confused as Winston smiled "we have a strike going on so todays off" Winston said and left with Eve as Kate smiled and got back into bed but thought she better call Humphrey and inform him of the strike as she picked up her phone and looked for Humphreys number. "Alright their's the number better phone him" Kate thought to herself as she phoned him.

Humphrey was already getting ready to head to school as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he got it out and saw it was Kate and picked it up "hey Kate whats up" Humphrey asked as Kate explained their was a strike today and they had a day off. "Oh thanks Kate i was just about to go i better just get back in bed and chill out for the day then" Humphrey said but upset he wouldn't see Kate all day as Kate was feeling the same way as she thought of something "hey Humphrey mind if I come over to vist" Kate asked as Humphrey just agreed making Kate happy as she ended the call and went to sleep again to get some rest before going to Humphreys. A few hours later she woke up can got dressed before heading over to Humphreys who was just relaxing on the sofa waiting for Kate as he heard a knock on the door and opened it to Kate smileing as she hugged him tightly. "Hey Kate don't stay in the cold come in" Humphrey said smiling inviteing her in. She just walked in taking her shoes off and going over to his sofa and sitting down "Oh yeah make yourself at home Kate" Humphrey joked smiling and walking into the kitchen to get her a drink as he came back a few minutes later handing her the drink and sitting down beside her. As Kate and Humphrey looked at the TV controller and both went for the controler and end up touching eachothers paws making Kate blush madly as Humphrey handed her the controller with Kate still blushing as she turned the TV and put a movie on and layed back to watch it with Humphrey. As they where watching the movie Kate looked over at Humphrey and looked him over he wasn't like Garth and not as muscular but Kate liked that he didn't want a reltionship with some muscular hot shot and just one who looked normal and had a great personilty like Humphrey did as she kept looking at him before focusing on the movie again. "I really need to tell him i like him" she thought out loud as she then froze up knowing she had just said it out loud "shit im screwed now i bet he's looking at me" She thought as she looked over to see Humphrey's ice blue eyes looking into her amber eyes making her blush even more if she wasn't embrassed enough. she looked into his eyes "you heard me Humphrey I like you alright" Kate admitted as she turned her head away expecting to be kicked out by Humphrey.


	3. Love Day

**Alpha And Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 3 Love Day**

Humphrey could not belive what he was hearing he always had a crush on Kate but never thought she would feel the same way towards him but life is full of surprises and this surely was one of them as he saw Kate turn away "Kate come here" Humphrey smiled pulling her close and hugging her softly. "It's okay i don't hate cause I feel the same towards you always have" Humphrey confessed as Kate looked up at him to see the seriousness in his eyes and smile. "Well why don't you and I" Kate was asking till Humphrey beat her to it "go out okay" Humphrey said quickly making Kate giggle as she just relaxed with him and watch the movie with him again but much more closer to her new boyfreind. Humphrey was loving being with Kate and having her being this close to him making him very happy. Kate was enjoying herself when her phone vibrated as she looked at it to see it was her dad and she picked it up snuggleing into Humphrey "Hey dad yeah im fine just at Humphreys okay see ya"Kate said putting her phone down as Humphrey just looked at her smileing. "That was dad" Kate said sweetly as Humphrey just joked "well no it was Garth" Humphrey smirked as Kate pushed him over "Omegas" she said to herself just looking into his eyes as they spent most of the day just cuddleing with eachother.

It was now 7 at night and Kate had to go home to have her tea as she said goodbye to Humphrey and headed home leaving Humphrey alone in his home. After a few minutes she got home and went to sit with her family who where all watching a movie as she sat with her mom and watched the movie. "so Kate what did you and Humphrey do all day" Winston asked as Kate just looked at them all "well we kinda ended up saying we liked each other" Kate admitted as Eve and the others smirked knowing all too well about both Humphrey and Kate being in love with each other "We know Kate Humphrey talked about you all the time" Lilly giggled as Kate looked at her younger sister "you knew about Humphreys feelings" Kate asked as the others laughed "of course dear when you weren't around Humphrey never shut up about you" Winston chuckled making Kate just blush. "just wait till tommow sister when this news get round school if you weren't popular enough" Lilly smiled as Kate looked at her "yeah let's hope Garth dosn't do anything drastic or we will have a problem" Kate said clearly worried about the next day and what it would bring.


	4. First Couple Day

**Alpha And Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 4 First Couple Day**

It was now the next morning and Kate was awoken from her phone ringing as she picked it up to talk "hello" she said still tired as she laid in her bed to hear Humphrey's voice making her get up straight away "Humphrey hey you okay" she asked istening to her boyfreind talk to her as he just talked to her until he left for school as Kate put her phone away and ran downstairs to get her food before running out before being stopped before being stopped by her family "wheo speedy alpha whats the rush" Winston chuckled as Kate just looked back and was about to talk before Eve cut her off "you want to see Humphrey correct" Eve said as Kate just blushed and nodded making her parents laugh "wait a few minutes and we will join you" Lilly said as Kate just sighed and sat down waiting for her family.

Meanwhile Humphrey had left his home and had just gotten to school to meet up with his freinds as he met up with Hutch and his three omega pals at their lockers as everyone just stared at him as he walked to his freinds "erm guys why is everyone looking at me" Humphrey asked as Hutch chuckled "is it true that you and Kate" Hutch asked as Humphrey nodded happily "Yeah it's true where togther" just to see Hutch give him a high paw and his omega pals mess around like Humphrey and Kate might making them laugh as they followed Humphrey to his locker as Humphrey was grabbing his things out of his locker to be prepared for his first few lessons. Just as Humphrey was about to go he was slammed agisnt the wall by a red wolf as Humphrey opened his eyes to see Garth very clear he was not happy as Hutch just looked at Humphrey who just nodded at him saying he was okay "So i hear you and Kate are a couple now" Garth said as Humphrey just looked into Garth's eyes "yes Garth we are as Garth punched a locker near Humphreys face "do you really feel like your deserve her" as Humphrey just looked down as Garth picked up on this "why not let me have her i can be better" Garth said kindly as Humphrey was about to talk back till he was stopped "Don't you dare say anything dear" a random wolf said as everyone looked behind them to see Kate and Lilly walk into the scene "Garth let my boyfreind go" Kate asked as Garth just shook his head "not a chance i will make him not want you" Garth smirked as he was about to punch Humphrey till someone tapped Garth and the shoulder as he turned just to be punched in the face as Humphrey opened his eyes and everyone looked at this random wolf who was in a S.W.A.T uniform as Eve and Winston walked over "ah Ben your here" Winston said hugging him as Humphrey walked over "well saving my ass again big brother" Humphrey laughed as Ben just turned around and smiled hugging his brother as Kate and Lilly ran over to check on Humphrey who just smiled and hugged Humphrey "so Ben what you doing here" Lilly asked as Eve explained "he is here to talk about jobs and what it is like in the S.W.A.T as well to make them see what it is like in real life and not games" Eve explained as everyone just walked away and went back to their normal lives as Lilly left with her mom and dad as Humphrey was about to go with them before Kate dragged him away to spend time togther.

It was now the third lesson of the day where all the classes where sent to the hall to see Humphrey's brother and talk about his job as well. Lilly was sitting on her own as Kate and Humphrey walked over to her and sat with her to keep her company as Kate rested her head on him and held him close as Winston and Eve came on stage. "Well I'm sure you all want to see Ben and have him talk so let's just get to it Ben" Winston said leaving the stage to sit with his wife and daughters as Ben came on stage in his uniform and with his gun as well as most of the males in the hall got up trying to get a look at the gun as Ben predicted this "hello everyone my names Ben im sure many of you saw me this morning defending my brother but im not here to talk about my family now want to know about my job in S.W.A.T" Bena sked as everyone yelled yes making him chuckle. "Well im sure many of the boys in here have played games like call of duty and battlefield am i right" Ben asked as most of the boys said yest to it as Ben expected this as well. "i thought so well this is real life these things hurt and kill" Ben said showing his sub mashine gun to the class as one of the boys shouted out "have you killed anyone" as Ben looked up "actully no S.W.A.T trys not to kill but i have shot my gun yes which is wear i got this" Ben said showing a scar on his eye as most of the girls turned their eyes away not liking it as Kate looked at Humphrey and held his paw seeing that this was getting a bit too personal for him as Ben looked over to him and thought he better say what Kate wanted him to. "One thing if anyone gets emotional don't ask just leave it is okay" Ben said as he saw Humphrey get up as did a few girls and walk out as Winston told Kate to go look after his boyfreind as she ran out to find Humphrey.

When Kate got out of the hall she looked in the lunch hall and found him sat at a chair resting his head on his hands as she walked over and sat next to him pulling him over "alright Humphrey easy you okay" Kate asked as Humphrey nodded looking at her "yeah fine just knowing it's my brother who is in S.W.A.T can be abit emotional and with my mom and dad dead it's kinda hard if he would die as well" Humphrey admitted as Kate just hugged him "listen after school if you want invite Ben and come to my place and we will talk about this deal" Kate giggled as Humphrey just nodded "deal" as Kate got up and started to walk out "come on Omega let's get back to my family" This made Humphrey chuckle as she said omega and followed her back to the hall.


	5. Humphrey's Near Death Experiance

**Alpha And Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 5 Humphrey's Near Death Experiance**

It was now the end of the day as Ben had left to get ready for the dinner tonight with Kate's family as Kate and Humphrey walked out of school as Humphrey was about to walk home Kate dragged him back "see you tonight then" Kate smiled as Humphrey nodded hugging Kate tightly before Lilly dragged her sister off "save that for tonight" Lilly joked making Kate giggle waving goodbye to Humphrey who walked the other way. Unknow to Humphrey Garth and a couple of freinds had seen the event and started to follow Humphrey home as Humphrey walked down a alley near his home before Garth and two others jumped him and started to beat Humphrey up who stood no chance agisnt all three as they beat Humphrey to a bloody pulp as he fell to the ground making Garth laugh as he said goodbye to the other two and knelt down to talk to Humphrey. "well well well Humphrey you are weak can't even hit one of us" Garth chuckled as Humphrey looked weakly at him as Garth saw his phone on the ground and picked it up "i will put this to use buddy but i can't let you foil my plan so say goodnight" Garth smirked as he slammed into Humphreys side breaking four of his ribs making him scream in agony from the pain as Garth got up and tapped his head "be a good boy and bleed out whilst i destroy your life omeg" Garth chuckled walking out of the alley leaveing Humphrey in pain.

It had now been 3 hours and Kate was pacing up and down "Kate calm down he is most likely with Ben" Winston said as Kate looked at her farther "yeah your wait" Kate said sitting with her mother and farther as someone knocked on the door as she got up in a flash and ran to the door. "Humphrey" Kate asked opening to see Ben their look up "hey Kate you okay" Ben asked walking in to see the others "she's being paceing for Humphrey since she got home" Lilly said as Ben looked at them "wait he isn't here" Ben said as Kate nodded just to hear her phone vibrate as she checked her phone "it's Humphrey" Kate smiled checking the text as it said "im sorry Kate but this is the end i love you but i have to go" as Kate put her phone down and collasped just be catched by Ben "wheo Kate whats wrong" Ben said holding her as her parents and sister ran over "he's dumped me" Kate cried into her farthers shoulder as Ben got up and looked at them. "that isnt like Humphrey it can't be" Ben said as Eve read the text "look for yourself" Eve said hugging Kate as Ben ran out the door not beliving it as he started to walk to his brothers house to sort him out. As he was walking down the alley he saw a wolf bleeding and whimpering as he ran over "hey dude your okay HUMPHREY" Ben shouted looking at him and see him look weakly at him "Ben" he replied very weak as Ben looked at him "Bro i need to see Kate Garth's trying to break us up" Humphrey whimpered as Ben picked him up and took him to his house "Ben Kate's house is the other way" Humphrey said as Ben ignored him "im going to try and help you now come on" Ben said running to his house. As Ben did his best to try and heal him and try to find out what was wrong with him he tried all night as Humphrey was trying to hold on as he grabbed his brothers fur and dragged him down "Ben please tell Kate i love her" Humphrey said passing out as Ben picked him up and looked at the clock "shit i hope Eve is at his school" Ben hoped picking him up and running out the door towards Jasper High.

Kate and Lilly had gone to school with their parents as Garth walked over and started to talk to Kate as Ben arrived at the school and saw Kate and the others with Garth as Ben growled seeing Garth about to kiss Kate and knowing that Humphrey had been injured by him he kicked the door in as the others looked at Ben holding a wolf "EVE HELP ME HERE" Ben shouted putting Humphrey down on the ground as she ran over to check the wolf "Ben who is this" Eve asked as Ben looked at Kate and Garth about to kiss "KATE DON'T KISS HIM" Ben shouted as Kate just looked at him "why Humphrey dumped me for no reason" Kate sniffled as she went to dad to cry into his shoulder "Im not done yet" Humphrey said weakly as he lifted his head covered in blood "HUMPHREY" Kate shouted shocked running over to him "Wow Humphrey your alive" Garth said joining Kate as Ben growled and slammed him into a locker "you no good piace of shit breaking his ribs and stealing his phone to make him dump Kate smart but you forgot one thing me" Ben said ripping a phone out of his pocket and showing it to Kate "Kate this is Humphreys right" Ben said as Kate walked over and checked it "yeah" as she looked at Garth "you dickhead" Kate growled clawing his face open "YOU NEARLY KILL HUMPHREY JUST TO GET TO ME" Kate growled as Ben held her back "easy Kate he isn't worth it" Ben said as he turned her round "now listen to me Kate Humphrey needs you right now more then ever i'll sort Garth out" Ben said as Kate nodded and ran to her mothers side to look after Humphrey who was bleeding out fast.


	6. Recovery

**Alpha And Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 6 Recover**

It had been 5 days since Kate found out what happended to Humphrey and had not been able to see him since he was injured as Eve kept her away from him the only way she found out if he was okay was calling Ben sometimes in the middle of a S.W.A.T operation until Friday when Winston called Kate into his office. As Kate followed her dad in and sat in the chair as Winston sat at his desk looking at her "it's Humphrey isnt it" Kate whimpered as Winston looked at her "yes dear but it's a good thing" Winston smiled as Kate looked confused "You done all your work havn't you" Winston asked as Kate nodded "good well Eve needs to come back to school but since you have finshed your work can you promise me if i let you stay with Humphrey you will look after him" Winston asked as Kate got up and hugged him "YES DAD of cource" Kate said happily as Winston dismissed her and she left school heading to Humphreys house to meet with her mother.

Few Minutes later Kate arrived at Humphrey's house and Eve opened the door for her daughter as she walked in and joined her mother "Mom how is he" Kate asked with worry in her voice making Eve smile "he's annoying as hell Kate" Eve said as Kate cocked her head to the side "why is he annoying" Kate questioned as Eve sat down on the sofa "anytime i see to him and check on him he always asks how you are and is Garth keeping away i honestly don't know how you put up with that omega" Eve groaned very tired from looking after the omega in question. Kate just blushed madly "well don't worry mom im taking over" Kate said smiling as Eve knew Kate loved him to bits as she got up and went upstairs "i'll just check on him before i leave" Eve said as Kate nodded following her to his room as Eve opened the door "Humphrey theirs someone here to see you" Eve smiled as Humphrey looked over still very weak "Eve really i don't need any more medicine" Humphrey groaned as Kate walked in "oh so the omega dosn't want any medcine fine" Kate joked as Humphrey got up "Kate" He said before putting pressure on his rips before falling back on the bed "ow" was all he could say before moing his head to look at her smiling at him. As Eve looked at them both "i'll just be going then" Eve said backing away leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"What you doing here" Humphrey asked as Kate walked over "what a girlfreind can't vist her injured boyfreind" Kate giggled as Humphrey turned away "pfft what girlfreind" Humphrey said clearly upset as Kate walked over and sat on the bed "hey Humphrey who said we weren't togther" Kate asked as Humphrey showed his laptop and what many people where saying which shocked Kate "hey Humphrey look at me" Kate asked as he did and saw he shut his laptop and stroke his cheek "don't listen to them i love you my omega never forget that" Kate said as she leaned in and kisses his forehead making Humphrey smile "erm Kate this is a doublebed wanna join me" Humphrey asked as Kate walked to the other side and joined him in bed grabbing her Wolfpad and checking some things on it as Humphrey rested. "You still havne't told me why your here athough im glad you are" Humphrey said out of the blue as Kate put her wolfpad down and lay her head on another pillow looking into his eyes "oh im taking over my mom looking after you" Kate smiled as Humphrey did his best to move closer to her before Kate did but was careful of his ribs making sure she didn't hurt him as she smiled falling asleep next to her weak but strong omega boyfreind.


	7. Healing

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 7 Healing**

It was now saturday and Kate was sleeping peacefully in Humphrey's bed whilst Humphrey had been up all night with his ribs hurting like hell but not wanting to wake Kate up he did his best to cancel the pain out. It was now half seven and Humphrey just couldn't take the pain anymore and ended up just whimpering over the pain he was reciveing. This woke Kate up almost straight away as she looked over at him seeing him Whimper as she grabbed his painkillers and gave them to him and helped him drink his water as he looked at her. "Your so beautiful" Humphrey was able to say after he took the painkillers as Kate just stroked his cheek. "How long you been in pain Humphrey" Kate asked clearly worried as Humphrey just smiled "Just came on Kate" He lied trying to hide it from her which didn't work. "Humphrey it's important that you tell me or it will get worse now tell me" Kate ordered as he sighed "Alright all night but didn't wanna wake you" Humphrey admitted as Kate just sighed and pulled him down "Humphrey im here to look after you besides sleeping with you I fall asleep instantly" Kate smiled making Humphrey blush as they nuzzled softly.

Ben was coming home from a mission as he was resting in the S.W.A.T van as all his freinds where chatting and joking around "So Ben we heard about your brother tuff break" one of the men said as Ben looked over at them "Yeah I know he's alright though" Ben smiled as the driver stopped outside Humphrey's house as he jumped out and walked inside his brothers house seeing Eve's car gone. He didn't know Kate was now looking after him as he expected the worst as he grabbed his sidearm and walked upstairs carefully and towards his brothers room loading the pistol. "POLICE FREEZE" Ben shouted as Humphrey and Kate looked up sadly for Humphrey he hurt his ribs again making his side bleed as he fell back whimpering loudly "Ben what the hell Humphreys hurt" Kate said clealry annoyed as she looked at her boyfreind whimpering as she tended to him whilst Ben just sighed and put his sidearm away and left shutting the door seeing he was in good hands as he left to his own home. Humphrey was just whimpering badly from the bleeding and pain as Kate was trying her best to stop it "damn it I can't stop the bleeding Humphrey" Kate said sadly as Humphrey looked at her "If your clean my wounds with your tongue it might work" He proposed making Kate blush as she went to his bleeding side and started to lick his bleeding wound making Humphrey start to calm down. After around 5 minutes of Kate cleaning his wound the bleeding stopped as she climbed into the bed once more pinning Humphrey gently making sure not to hurt his ribs. Humphrey looked up at her to see his blood all over her muzzle making Humphrey blush "er Kate you got something their" Humphrey said as Kate just licked the blood off her muzzle and kissed him softly. Humphrey was in his element with Kate and was loving her being with him everyday as she stopped the kiss and rolled onto her side of the bed as she just looked at him just as she was about to say something her phone started to ring. "Damn it one second Humphrey" Kate said pecking his lips before picking her phone up "Hello who is this" Kate asked as she heard Garth on the line making her roll her eyes and look at Humphrey smiling "Garth im not in the mood where am I none of your business now stop stalking" Kate said angrly as she hung up and went back to her real lover and snuggled with him.

Now 2 weeks into Humphreys recovery his ribs where almost fully healed only hurting at times and if he did too much. He was able to move around a lot which was better for Kate and himself since they had got bored of being stuck in bed although they enjoyed eachothers company. It was a Thursday and the school had a training as Kate's family and Ben came over to check on them both and spend the day with them as well. Humphrey was in the kitchen making himself and Kate some breakfast as she walked in and wrapped her arms around him smiling as Humphrey just kissed her arm and continued cooking chuckling abit. "Whats so funny my omega" Kate asked still holding him "look at us like an old married couple I like it" Humphrey commented making Kate just blush wildly she had actully been thinking of marrige but was going to wait till after school to get married or even think of pups with the omega she loved so much. Just as Kate was thinking their was a knock at the door as Humphrey was about to answer before Kate nuzzled his neck "I'll get that you sort the breakfast out" Kate smiled walking ou the kitchen to answer the door as she opened it to not see her family but someone she didn't want to ...


	8. House Attack

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 8 Home Attack**

Kate opended the door just to see Garth standing their as he looked at her "Ah Kate here you are what you doing here" Garth asked as he walked in "None of your business Garth now buzz off" Kate said as she was about to shut the door before Garth grabbed her "Hey where you think your going" Garth said pulling her close "where dating remeber" Garth said as she pulled him away "Garth you almost kill Humphrey for me piss off" Kate said about to turn away before Garth clawed her face like she did to him leaveing 3 claw marks on her making her scream as Humphrey came running out the Kitchen to see Garth as he growled "YOU" Humphrey said as Garth pushed Kate out the way ready to finsh Humphrey off before he heard a click "drop it" Ben said turns out he had been staying at Humphrey and had just returned from the garden as Garth looked at him "Ben I will be right with you" Garth chuckled before walking to Humphrey again as Ben got infront of him with his sidearm aimed at Garth "Move one step furtuer and I will arrested you" Ben said calmly making Garth laugh "pfft oh yeah for doing what" Garth smirked thinking Ben had no idea about the law when he was part of it "Oh I don't know breaking and entering assualt a female attepted murder" Ben said as Garth looked at he him shocked "How did you" Garth was saying before he ran out the house and into the distance as Ben put his pistol down and ran to Kate to make sure she was okay.

Kate looked up at Ben and nodded "Humphrey come look after Kate" Ben asked as Humphrey ran over to her and carryed her to the sofa laying her down as he licked her clawe cheek making her giggle whilst Ben went outside to make sure Garth didn't return. A few minutes later Kate's family arrived and saw Ben outside as they ran over "Ben's whats happend" Winston asked clearly worried for his daughters saftey as Ben looked at them "Garth came by Kate's been hurt but will be alright Humphrey's with her now" Ben explained as Eve started to twitch and growl "what did that asshole do to her" Eve asked as Ben walked in and opened the door to see Kate resting on Humphrey lap "she's got three claw marks on her cheek now too deep should disapper in a few weeks" Bens said as Eve and Lilly ran over to Kate as Humphrey got up to give them some space as she walked over to his brother and Winston. As the boys watched the three girls talking Winston broke the silence between the boys "Ben Humphrey thank you for saving Kate" He said as they both smiled "Winston we should thank you all the things you have done for this family it's the least we can do" Humphrey said as Winston looked at them both "You both have grown up so well with no parents you two are like sons to me and me and Eve are proud of you both of you" Winston said smiling as they hugged him. Kate looked over to Humphrey and smiled "Oi Omega come here I miss you" Kate giggled as Humphrey nodded and walked over to her and lay beside her. Lilly then looked over at Ben with his farther at they where talking about something she couldn't understand "I guess he's kinda cute" Lilly thought as she felt her fur over her eye "maybe one day he will see" Lilly thought before returning her attention to her sister and her boyfreind


	9. It's My Fault

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High **

**Chapter 9 My Fault**

Humphrey was laying with Kate as her mother was tending to her round as Eve came back with some water "okay dear this will sting" Eve warned as she put the water onto her wound making her whimper quitely to not show weakness to Humphrey. Humphrey just sighed and held Kate's paw "No need to act like a strong alpha Kate I know you got feelings" Humphrey smirked as Kate looked at her family. "Guys you mind leaveing us alone" Kate asked as everyone looked at them a nodded as Lilly dragged Ben out as Humphrey just winked at him.

Kate then looked up at Humphrey when she saw his ear flat on his head and him looking down away from him looking like he was crying. Kate looked at him and turned his head to see he certainly had tears in his eyes and she just stroked his fur. Humphrey loved having Kate being so gentle and loving to him but it didn't stop him from being upset. "Humphrey whats wrong" Kate asked softly as she got up and put her paw on his not blushing anymore like she use to. As Kate looked into his eyes she watched as he put his paw on her clawed cheek as she rested her head on it with her eyes closed happily "It's my fault" was all she heard as she opended her eyes and looked at her boyfreind "no don't you do this to yourself Humphrey not again" Kate said now getting upset as she hugged him tightly Humphrey was now confused what did Kate mean about again . Kate grabbed Humphreys paw and moved it across her cheek "this is from an asshole who is jelous you did your best to protect me never forget it where just lucky Ben was here" Kate said softly making him cheer up a bit as he looked at her as she pulled him ontop of her smiling as they where about to kiss before Humphrey moved back his ears still flat on his head. "Kate what do you mean again" Humphrey asked as she then noticed what she had said "shit I have to tell him now" Kate thought as she looked at him and sighed "Humphrey get up a minute I need to talk to you" Kate said as Humphrey tilted his head confused as Kate looked into his eyes rubbing her head on his. "whatever happens I love you okay" Kate said smiling making Humphrey just more confused. "What is it Kate will you please just tell me already" Humphrey asked as she just looked at him sighing "Your parents death" Kate started as Humphrey nodded she looked at Humphrey her claw marks hurting as she cried "where my families fault" she said crying.


	10. The Standoff

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 10 The Standoff**

Humphrey just looked at Kate the words where going around in his head her family was the reason for his parents death "Wait what how is your family reposnable" Humphrey asked as Kate catched her breath and looked back into Humphreys ice blue eyes. "It was just as you where born your mother didn't die giving birth to you she was murdered" Kate said making Humphrey get up just as the others walked in to see the scene unfolding as Humphrey looked up and suddenly grabbed Ben's sidearm from the table and aimed it at them all making them all back away shocked just as he aimed it at Kate shakeing "Th-This isn't t-tr-true" Humphrey stuttered as Ben started to edge closer "Humphrey calm down you don't wanna do this" Ben said trying to calm Humphrey down as he shot near his brothers feet and Ben grabbed his radio "This is Ben S.W.A.T and police to my postion now" Ben ordered shakly seeing Humphrey still aiming the gun at the Gadsbys "Guys get out of here" Ben said calmly as Winston and Eve ran out the door with Lilly but Kate tried to get to Humphrey before Ben tackled her.

"BEN GET OFF ME" Kate screamed as Humphrey aimed at her shaking violently "Kate get out he is in shock whatever you where talking about can wait we need to calm him down not get out" Ben said pushing her out gently as he looked back at his brother. Just as Kate ran out the door to her family S.W.A.T arrived and ran into the house aiming their weapons at Humphrey as Ben looked at them "HOLD YOUR FIRE" Ben shouted "Ben what the fuck is going on" Shadow asked as Ben looked at his conrade "he's my brother don't shoot" Ben asked as the nodded lowing their weapons "Now Humphrey we just wanna help you" Shadow asked as Humphrey aimed at S.W.A.T "Wheo wheo easy buddy think about this" Shadow said as Humphrey looked at his brother seeing him clearly scared and worried for his younger brother "Humphrey think about this what about Kate you think she will be happy with you in jail or dead" Ben said as Humphrey looked at him and thought about Kate and how life would be in jail and if not as Humphrey dropped the gun as Shadow and two other S.W.A.T officers pinned and cuffed him. Ben ran over "what the hell you doing" Ben asked as Shadow walked over to him "where taking him to HQ and to a cell" Shadow said as Ben grabbed him "Oi he is never like this something happend" Ben said not wanting his brother in prison as Shadow put his hand on his shoulder "easy rookie it's just till he calms down okay" Shadow informed him as Ben nodded and walked out with them.

Kate and the others looked at Humphrey as Humphrey looked over at Kate and whimpered showing he was sorry as S.W.A.T put him in the van and drove off just as Ben walked out the door as Kate ran to him. "Is Humphrey going to jail" Kate asked worried as Ben smiled "their taking him to a cell till he calms down okay" Ben said as Kate nodded "Now what the hell happend Kate" Ben asked as Kate looked at her boyfreinds older brother. "I was telling him about your parents death" Kate admitted as Ben sighed "oh shit Humphrey" Ben said and watched the S.W.A.T Van disapper around the corner.


	11. The Truth

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 11 The Truth**

Kate's family and Ben had just arrived at S.W.A.T HQ as Shadow walked over to them and greeted them all. "Hey guys im Shadow and im guessing your Kate" Shadow asked looking at the golden tanned wolf as she nodded "is Humphrey okay" was the first thing she asked making him chuckle "he's fine don't worry Kate and is calmer now you can all see him" Shadow said leading them to Humphreys cell as he opended it letting everyone in as Humphrey looked up to see them all. Humphrey was so upset he couldn't even look Kate in the eye as Ben walked over to hug his brother. "Easy Omega your okay" Ben said softly reminding Humphrey of what he said when their mother and farther died making him hug Ben tighter. "Ben I-I held Kate up what kind of boyfreind am I" Humphrey whimpered as he heard something "A wolf who has never been told the truth and was too young when his parents died" the voice said as Humphrey saw it to be Kate looking at him as she walked over to him she was about to hug him before he backed up "stay away Kate I don't wanna harm you" Humphrey said as Kate just hugged him "If you couldn't shoot me you won't ever hurt me" She said sitting with Humphrey "is it okay if I finsh what I started" Kate asked as he nodded.

"I was arranged to be married to Garth when I was very young Humphrey but I didn't accept it when I met you even as a pup I fell for you instantly so with this My mom and dad said no to the marrige" Kate began as Humphrey looked at her shocked she had loved him since he was born as she continued "So when my dad told Tony this he was enraged this lead to him storming the hospital you where born at your farther and brother where at the cafe getting your mom some food when he came in and ..." Kate was saying before turning to her dad and hugging him as Winston looked at Humphrey "He murdered your mom just as you opened your eyes as your farther came in he told Ben to take you and protect you with his life I got their too late your farther had died in the embrace of your mother" Winston finshed making Humphrey look at Ben who slammed his fist into the cell wall "LITTLE BUGGER I'LL KILL TONY AND GARTH" Ben growled as Lilly walked over to him and looked at him "Ben im going to show you something and I want you to calm down" Lilly said calmly as Ben just kept growling till he met his eyes with violet purple ones making him look upset seeing both of Lilly's eyes which she rarely showed. This just made Ben whimper as Lilly pulled him into a hug smiling "Your never alone Ben you have us right dad" Lilly said looking at Winston as she nodded "always" He replied Humphrey walked up to Ben as Lilly stopped hugging him leaving the brothers alone "So you kept that promise for almost 18 years bro" Humphrey asked making Ben nod "I was only 6 when this happened but I knew you needed someone to care for you" Ben sighed as Humphrey hugged him tightly.

After an emotinal 10 minutes the two famlies left S.W.A.T HQ and headed to Humphrey's house as they arrived Winston,Eve and Lilly where about to leave when Kate stopped walking back to Humphrey nuzzleing under his head as the others looked at her "Kate time to go" Eve said calmly as Kate looked at Humphrey "Im staying mom after all that he needs me" Kate said strongly as they nodded leaveing the two wolves as Kate looked up at Humphrey "You don't need to stay you know" Humphrey said as Kate just kissed him "Oh get a room you two" Ben said walking past as Humphrey shouted "I got a whole house bro" Humphrey joked as Ben saluted his brother and ran round the corner leaveing the couple to enter the house.


	12. Never Leave Me

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 12 Never leave you**

Humphrey was still confused with why Kate was staying with him as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat as Kate was about to sit down but went to join Humphrey in the kitchen. As she walked in to see Humphrey cooking something as she wrapped her arms round him like before smiling as Humphrey looked over his shoulder to her. "Kate can I ask you something" Humphrey asked as Kate just turned him round and wrapped one of her legs round him "Anything ask away" Kate said sweetly smiling at him making Humphrey blush a bit. "Why are you staying with me" Humphrey asked since she had stuck with him though his injureys just making Kate sigh and nuzzle his cheek affectiontly "Because you just found out about your parents and had a episode you need me" Kate said happily as Humphrey just whimpered remebering he had pulled a gun on his own girlfreind. "Im sorry about that Kate that really was my fault" Humphrey said before burning his paw on the stove "AH SHIT" Humphrey growled Kate could see he was really having a bad time and this was the reason he stayed. "This is why im staying Humphrey you need me" Kate said checking his paw licking it as Humphrey just acted tuff like normal "Pfft I don't need you to look after me Kate" Humphrey said just as she rolled her eyes and had an idea.

Kate looked at Humphrey pretending to cry "Oh I see you don't want me I hate younand don't wanna see you again" Kate said walking away as Humphrey's jaw just dropped for what Kate as she started to walk to the door "WAIT Okay I admit I need you" Humphrey said running after her as she looked back smirking walking over and hugging him "Good I thought you would break if I said that" Kate whispered making Humphrey growl and push her on the sofa "You slippy trickly little" Humphrey just chuckled and layed on the sofa with her smiling. "I'll never leave you Humphrey if we weren't in eduction and u were only 17 we would be getting engaged" Kate laughed making Humphrey just chuckle hiding a box in the sofa. As Kate put the TV on and watched Doctor Wolf when they heard a knock at the door Humphrey's paw had been burnt quite badly but was resting with Kate as the door knocked Kate kept him on the sofa giving him a quick kiss. "Stay here handsome i'll be back" Kate giggled walking to the door to see her younger sister crying as Kate pulled her in and hugged her "Lilly what's wrong sis" Kate asked walking over to Humphrey who had just gotten up himself. "I don't know what to do Kate im in love" Lilly sighed making Kate's jaw drop her younger sister had a crush herself but on who.


	13. He's Innocent

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High **

**Chapter 13 He's Innocent **

Kate walked over to Lilly and hugged her "well who is it someone I know" Kate said happily as Lilly nodded looking over at her and Humphrey. "Yeah we know him very well" Lilly blushed as Humphrey suddenly relised who it was "Your kidding right Lilly him after all he has done to our family and yours" Humphrey said backing away as Kate got up seeing Humphrey's face and she knew as she went to comfort him. "Hey Humphrey easy I know what happend between us all" Kate said smiling as Ben walked in seeing the scene as everyone looked at him "alright alright im going" Ben chuckled covered in his amour as he walked upstairs to get changed. Just as he went upstairs their was a knock at the door as Kate walked and opened it to a crying Garth as she jumped back as Humphrey ran to her side "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Humphrey growled just as Ben ran downstairs with his sidearm and did a combat roll his pistol aimed "GET OUT Garth NOW" Ben said pushing the others behind him as Lilly looked at Garth who looked at her "Lilly please help me" He begged as he walked over falling on Ben who laid him down gently. "Ben what you doing don't you remeber he hurt me and killed your parents" Kate reminded him as Ben looked over to him "As Optimus said in one movie everyone centiant being deserves a second chance" Ben quoted looking back at Garth as Lilly came to his side as Ben checked him and saw many needle holes as he looked at Garth. "Garth have you been taking drugs" Ben said as Garth whimpered "It isnt me my dads a monster" Garth cried as Ben for the first time ever felt sorry for who he thought was his nemisis as he grabbed Kate's wolfpad and looked something up as he walked to his brother and Kate leaveing Garth in Lilly's care "Ben it's a trick you gotta trust us" Humphrey said as Ben sighed "Humphrey it's Tony not Garth turns out Tony is a drug lord and has given Garth some kind of anger drug making him act like it" Ben informed as Humphrey looked at Garth "and our parents" Humphrey asked as Ben grabbed his radio "Hey HQ Shadow look something up for me please" Ben asked as he talked to Shadow.

After 5 minutes he returned "Humphrey Garth had just been born when our parents died it was Tony who killed them not Garth he is not our enemy Garth is innocent" Ben said as Kate looked at Humphrey and ran to Garth who had just got up as Garth checked Kate's cheek. "Im so sorry Kate" Garth said as she hugged him making Humphrey growl lowly making Kate giggle "Oh Humphrey I didn't think you would get jelous" Kate joked as Humphrey just kept his distance from Garth as he walked over to him "Humphrey I never wanted to hurt you this is all my dads fault please forgive me" Garth pleaded as Humphrey looked at Ben who nodded as Garth gave Humphrey a fist pump and walked to Ben. "Ben can you please help me I don't wanna be a monster" Garth asked as Ben put his hand on his shoulder "Just tell us where your dad is and we will take him down" Ben said as Garth looked at him "Don't kill him please" Garth asked making Ben chuckle "Oh we won't mate just arrest him" Ben said as Garth nodded and told them all to follow him to check Garth's home out.


	14. House Raid

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 14 House Raid**

It had been 2 weeks since Garth had asked Ben and the others for help and now S.W.A.T and police forces where readying up to arrest Tony as Shadow was talking to Ben about their plan. "So why we helping Garth again" Shadow asked as they both looked over to Garth with Lilly snuggled with him "He didn't ask for this life we must help him serve and protct right" Ben said as he nodded and headed to their van as Ben walked over to his family and went to Garth "Where heading out guys be back soon" Ben informed them before Humphrey stopped him "where coming too" He said as Ben shook his head "no your not this is a real opertion not pratice this will be dangrous" Ben said before Kate grabbed the keys from Ben "This is a family opertion Ben where coming" Kate said making Ben groan "fine but for godsake stay close to Shadow and stay down if this opertion gose tits" Ben said as they nodded and walked with him and got in the back of the S.W.A.T van with Ben and Shadows men as Ben banged the Van as they drove off.

They where soon at Garth's house as everyone took their postions ready to move in "Alright Garth this is it you sure you want this" Ben asked as Garth looked at Lilly "Im sure Ben" He replied as he nodded "alright Kate Lilly look after them until i get back" Ben asked making the girls giggle as they nodded "RIGHT MOVE IN" Ben ordered as Police ran to the door and kicked it in as Ben and the other S.W.A.T forces moved in with their MP5's Armed and ready. They found Tony smoking some crack as they aimed guns at him "FREEZE JASPER POLICE" one of the officers said as Tony gave up to easy for Ben's liking as Shadow grabbed him and pushed him out his house "Get off me pigs" Tony shouted as Ben knocked him in the head "zip it Tony" Ben growled as Garth didn't even look at his farther and just went to Lilly for comfort. "Really son an Omega you betray me for that" Tony scoweld making Garth growl before Ben hit him again "SHUT IT" Ben ordered just before Tony got a hidden knife and sliced Shadows eye "DAH MY EYE" Shadow groaned falling down just as the police officers back off as he grabbed Shadows pistol and shot Ben though the shoulder. "GAH MY SHOULDER" Ben said falling to one knee bleeding as Tony smirked walking over aiming his gun at Ben "One less family member I will enjoy killing that omega of yours whats his name Humphrey" Tony mocked as Ben went in rage trying to get up but having no such luck. "Goodnight Ben say hi to Rafe and Snow for me" Tony said just as he was pushed with earthshaking force by Garth and Humphrey as Kate and Lilly helped Ben up as S.W.A.T and police helped the girls with him "GARTH YOUR HELPING THEM" Tony roared as Garth nodded "Im not your pet farther this is the end" Garth said saying the last part slowly just as police officers came behind Tony "Give up Tony your outnumbered" one officer said as he growled and put his hands up as the officers cuffed him and out him in a police car driving off. Garth then looked to his side seeing Humphrey smile "Thanks bud" Garth smiled as Humphrey nodded walking back to the girls. Just as the boys arrived to see the girls Kate nuzzled Humphrey softly holding him as Garth wrapped his arm round Lilly smiling just as a medic ran though the couples to help Ben.

The wolf was covered in uniform making it hard to figure if it was a male or female as the wolf walked over to Ben "Hey whats your name" the medic asked clearly sounding like a girl as Ben just groaned from the pain "Ben" He replied as the female took her uniform off exposes her black fur and green eyes Ben had never seen a girl as beautiful as this "Names Jera Ben now let's check the shot shall we" she asked as Ben nodded trying to get his shirt off as Jera stopped him "easy tuff guy you did most the work in the opertion just relax" Jera said softly as she lifted his top off for him to see the bullet hadn't gone all the way though "Okay Ben the bullets still in your shoulder we need to get it out this will hurt" Jera said sadly as Ben nodded as Jera gently laid him down. Jera licked his should clean of blood before grabbing something to get the bullet out all Humphrey and the others could do where look away as Kate kept Humphrey close to make him know he wasn't alone. Jera was about to take the bullet out as she caught his blue eyes with hers and she smiled softly and whispered "easy handsome We'll talk after" Jera said happily making Ben blush giving her time to pull the bullet out as she did it quickly making Ben scream in pain before Jera catched him smiling. "It's okay it's over now Ben your pretty tuff for a S.W.A.T officer" Jera smiled before getting up and walking away but turned her head winking at him as the others ran over to him. Just as Winston and Eve joined them they where all talking but Ben was too busy watching Jera walking away as Humphrey and Kate sat with him "Like her don't you" Kate smirked as Ben just nodded "Go get her then" Humphrey added as Ben looked at his brother "Me and her wouldn't mix" Ben said as everyone rolled their eyes "we saw the look she had for u and he way u guys where she likes you now go" Garth said as Ben nodded walking after her leaveing the others alone at Garth's house.


	15. Ben's Married Life

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 15 Ben's Married Life**

Ben was walking after Jera as she was about to drive off in her car just as she saw Ben walking over as she walked to him. "What is it Ben been shot again" Jera joked making Ben blush as she pressed agisnt him "You are a cutie you know that" Jera said seductively as Ben nodded a bit making her smile putting her arms round him "Kiss me Ben" Jera whispered as Ben just looked at her before their lips connected softly and it lasted around a minute before they broke it. Jera got in her car and smirked "get in silly" Jera said as Ben shyly nodded getting in the other seat looking at her "Your a quick talking arnt you" Ben said as Jera nodded "Yeah I can't help it look talk at my place you just rest okay" Jera said as Ben nodded trying to get some sleep in Jera's car.

Around an hour or so later Jera woke him up "hey sleepy head where here" Jera smiled as Ben got out the car and walked with her to her door as she opened it Ben let her in first making her smirk "such a gentlemen" as Ben walked in behind her closeing the door just to be pinned agisnt the door by Jera and kissed "Jera where going a bit quick arn't we" Ben asked as Jera winked at him "shh go to my room Ben I will meet you their" Jera said as Ben nodded confused and walked up to her room as Jera went to do something. Ben was looking round Jera's room and saw the normal girly things just as the door shut suddenly making Ben turn round to see Jera in a black bra and panties matching her fur as she walked to him and kissed him again. "Jera who are you we don't even know eachother and your dressed like we have been togther years" Ben asked as Jera smiled and nuzzled him "surely you rember your love from high school" Jera smirked as Ben walked back "wait it's you" Ben said as she nodded and pulled him close "took me years to track you down Ben now your mine again" Jera said pushing him to bed as she climbed ontop of him as she showed a ring to him "remeber this Ben" Jera said as Ben nodded "Yeah Jera we where going to get married right" Ben said as she nodded and nuzzled Ben "I still wanna Ben and maybe have some pups as well" Jera confessed making Ben almost faint as she just smiled "did you ever find another girl" Jera asked looking into Ben's blue eyes as she smiled to see Ben shake his head "their was never anyone else for me" Ben said as she laid on him. "Ben would you like a family with me I know with our jobs it's hard" Jera asked as Ben looked her in the eyes "Jera i'd love a family but ive got my brother and Kate to look after" Ben sighed as Jera just got under the covers with Ben and snuggled with him "and that's gonner stop us" Jera said seductively as Ben smirked looking her future wife over "when did you wanna get married Jera" He asked as she blushed "as soon as possible hun" she answered keeping him close to her smiling. "Now we going to get started" Jera said sexily as Ben nodded grabbing her.

Meanwhile at Humphrey's house him and Kate where relaxing and watching some movies as Kate looked up at Humphrey and smiled "Wounder how Ben and Jera are doing" Kate asked as Humphrey then got up and ran upstairs "Humphrey" Kate asked getting up as he walked downstairs with a picture in his hand "I knew it no wounder she got their so fast" Humphrey said to himself as Kate ran over "What you talking about Humphrey" Kate asked as she looked at the picture which showed Ben and Jera younger but still a couple "well what happended to them Humphrey they look happy their" Kate said as Humphrey looked at her "It was when we had to move to the UK and they had to leave each other it hurt Ben badly" Humphrey said as Kate just hugged him and laid with him back on the sofa before they went to bed.

Flashback

It was the day Humphrey and Ben had to leave to the UK as Humphrey walked onto the plane Ben was about to join him before Jera ran over to her. "Ben please don't go" Jera said sadly as Ben cried for one of the first time's in his life hugging her "I don't either Jera but I got to for my younger brother" Ben said as he showed a ring to her "Jera when I return we will get married I promise you" Ben proposed making her cry more "Oh Ben yes" Jera replied putting the ring on as she watched her lover leave Jasper.

End of Flashback

"BEN YES THATS GOOD" Jera screamed as Ben and Jera had been making out and Jera was enjoying it so much although Ben was new to this although Jera had a dark past since Ben left just as Ben finshed along with her and smiled as they both looked at her in love. "Ben that was perfect better then any other before by far" Jera said looking down as Ben kissed her "Hey whats wrong" Ben asked as she looked at him wrapping round him "When you left I kinda well it's bad" Jera said as Ben nuzzled her "I heard about what happend dear no need to say" Ben smiled as she nodded and they felt asleep.


	16. Morning Pleasures

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 16 Morning Pleasures**

I had just turned morning and with Kate being an Alpha she woke up before Humphrey who was still deep in his sleep with a smirk on his face as Kate just laid in the bed for a couple of minutes with Humphrey. Kate then got out of bed looking at Humphrey and smiling as she knelt down and kissed him softly "I will make breakfast love just rest" Kate said gently as she walked downstairs to sort their breakfast out.

Humphrey had woken up about 5 minutes later seeing Kate wasn't in the bed as he looked over to the door to see it partly opened as he groaned and got out of bed yawning. "Why is the Alpha always the first" he thought as he began to walk downstairs unknown to him Kate had taken his top off. Humphrey soon walked into the kitchen to see Kate with her back turned making their breakfast as Humphrey just smiled and put his arms around her making her giggle. "hey my Omega you sleep well" was all Kate said as Humphrey chuckled "Yeah it was great Kate" he said as Kate turned round and smirked seeing his muscular chest as Humphrey then looked down noticing what she was looking at as he looked into her amber eyes. "You're the devil" was all he could say before Kate kissed him softly and lovingly as she just smirked "come on let me finish the breakfast off" Kate said as Humphrey just rolled his eyes and went to get ready for school.

Meanwhile Ben and Jera had just woken up to their alarm as Jera yawned getting up as she looked back Ben who was just laid in bed smirking as she looked back at him winking. "easy their Ben I have work this morning" Jera giggled as Ben checked his watch and went wide eyed "SHIT I'M LATE" Ben said falling out of bed before running after Jera who just laughed knowing she had made it so he was late. "Oh I'm sorry did I set the alarm wrong" Jera giggled as she ran into the bathroom shutting the door in his face "Oh you little" Ben chuckled walking back to her room to grab his S.W.A.T gear and get ready to head out. Jera looked out the door seeing Ben walk downstairs as she smiled and walked down after him as she saw him go into the kitchen to make some food whilst she just lay on the sofa turning the TV on. "Ben get me a drink would you" Jera asked as Ben just smirked and called out "thought you had a drink last night" Ben chuckled as Jera almost fell off the sofa and walked into the kitchen seeing Ben smirk as she walked in and smiled "oh I'm sorry but I can't have that now can I with your damn work" Jera said annoyed with her fiancé being in the police force as she walked to him and wrapped round him kissing as Ben just sighed. "I'm quitting the force" was all he said as she smiled and hugged him tightly "Thank you Ben I love you" Jera said as she let Ben go to leave the Police Force as she smiled and laid back on the sofa grabbing her phone to text Kate.

Kate had just given Humphrey his breakfast as Kate sat down beside him they still had a good hour or so before school as she looked at her phone to see a text from Jera as she looked at Humphrey and texted her back. "Yeah I'm free you okay" Kate texted as she just simply texted back to call her as she got up with the phone to see Humphrey look at her like a puppy as she just simply kissed him "be back in a minute dear" she said sweetly as Humphrey just nodded turning his attention back to the TV screen whilst Kate walked upstairs to call Jera. Jera then went to her and Ben's bedroom to call Kate as she just shut the door she heard the phone ring as she picked it up resting on the wall. "Hey Kate you okay" Jera asked as Kate went into the bathroom "yeah I'm good something the matter Jera" Kate asked worried something had happened to Ben as she smiled looking at herself "well yes Kate I'm in a bit of a situation" Jera said calmly as Kate put the phone closer to her ear "yeah what's the problem" she asked kindly.

"Me and Ben well you can guess and I need to again and my fiancé isn't here" Jera said sounding pretty calm about the whole topic as Kate just took in what she had just said and nervously replied to her. "You mean me Jera" she asked worried about what she would say as she said what she was worried about "yes Kate I need you now" Jera said sounding seductive as she sighed "But Jera our boys what about them" Kate asked thinking of Humphrey mostly as she sighed over the phone "Kate we will be family soon enough one little session isn't going to harm our relationship is it" Jera asked smoothly as Kate thought about it "well Jera erm" Kate said as Jera hung the phone up leaving Kate confused as she put the phone down still clearly confused. A few minutes later she got a text from Jera which said it was a photo as Kate now went wide eyed and walked to her room and sat on the bed and gulped as she opened the text to see something that now made her want Jera just as much as Humphrey to marry her.

The picture was of Jera doing herself completely naked as Kate could already fell her pussy getting wet just from the picture as Jera then phoned her up as Kate instantly picked it up to hear Jera just stop a moan "Oh Kate did you like that picture" Jera asked as Kate replied the way Jera wanted "But what about school Jera" Kate asked clearly sounded worried as she smirked "Kate remember your still off with Humphrey you can come over" Jera said making Kate smirk "okay Jera you win I wouldn't mind a bit of fun" Kate said as Jera smiled behind the phone "good I will be waiting" she said before ending the call as Kate got herself ready to meet Jera. After 10 minutes she walked down and looked at Humphrey who was confused about why she was looking like she was "Kate where you going" Humphrey asked getting up as she just smiled "Family emergency dear I'll be back later okay" Kate smiled as Humphrey just nodded hugging her tightly "I'll miss you Humphrey" Kate said before letting go and heading out the door to her Aston Martin Vanquish as she started the engine and drove out of Humphrey's house towards Jera's place which was about an hour drive from Humphrey's.

Time Skip: 1 Hour

Soon Kate arrived at Jera's place and saw that Ben was not there and that all the windows where still shut meaning that no one could see inside the house as Kate just smirked driving into the driveway. "Making sure no one can see us Jera smart" Kate thought grabbing her keys and looking at a key ring showing her and Humphrey making her just smile "I love you Humphrey" she said to herself before looking out her car window to see Jera leaning on the doorframe beckoning Kate to come into the house as she got out of the car and locked it before walking over to her. "Hey Kate you sure you want to do this" Jera asked as she just nodded softly "hey you sent the picture you got me like this so you must stop it" Kate said seductively winking at her. "good Kate let's just be clear we are only doing this cause our men are either injured or away correct" Jera asked as Kate simply nodded as Jera smiled "well then upstairs 2nd door to the left" Jera smirked as Kate nodded walking past Jera as she eyed her ass just to see Kate smack it for her "like it Jera" Kate smirked as she just nodded making Kate giggle as she headed upstairs like Jera ordered. Kate was laying on Jera and Ben's bed waiting for her as she looked over to see a photo of them both making her smile as she heard the door shut and looked over to see Jera in the same Black bra and panties she had from last night as she smirked and looked at Kate "don't just sit there Kate strip" Jera asked as she nodded stripping down to her white bra and panties making Jera lick her lips.

"Oh Kate that's nice want to show off what they are hiding" Jera asked as Kate smiled and unclipped her bra and removed her panties revealing her wet pussy and large breasts. Jera just panted at them seeing how large her breasts where and how her pussy sparkled from her wetness "Wow Humphrey's a lucky wolf Kate" Jera commented making Kate blush as she looked at a still clothed Jera as she smiled "let's see how lucky your fiancé is" Kate asked as she just nodded. Jera then did the exact same as Kate as she smirked seeing the exact same as her although her breasts where larger then hers with her being a bit older Kate also panted from the sight of her. "God Jera don't just sit there come here and let's do it" Kate commanded as Jera walked over to her and laid on the bed "let's kiss and finger" Jera moaned as Kate just nodded as they both locked lips and kissed passionately before they both stuck there fingers in there pusses making them moan as they kissed. Kate ended up making the kiss short as she put her head back moaning loudly as she felt herself finger and it felt unbelievable as she kept fingering herself feeling her wet juices on her fingers. Jera was doing the exact same although she was going harder and faster thinking of her fiancé being with her to watch as both girls moaned before Kate grabbed Jera and started to suck on her nipple making her moan even louder at the sudden motion "Oh Kate you bad girl" Jera moaned as Kate smirked still fingering and sucking her partners nipple Jera was in heaven Kate was no Ben but she was good enough to please her. She slid another finger inside her moaning even more from the pleasure she was giving herself as both girls moaned loudly spraying their juices all over the bed making them both pant and smirk before kissing one another. "Kate that was so amazing and hot we must finish come here" Jera panted as Kate got between Jera's legs their pussies touching one another as both girls looked at each other smirking. "Let's do it Jera scissor" Kate moaned as they both began to grind on each other making them both moan very loudly as they did it "Oh Kate Yes that's good" Jera moaned feeling Kate grind on her and making her moan very loudly as both girls kept grinding their organs on each other before the both orgasmed from the pleasure and fell on top of each other panting. "Damn Kate that was perfect good work" Jera panted as Kate just nodded as they both started to clean each other making them just moan again as they cleaned one another before passing out from the amount of pleasure they were both given.


	17. Found Out

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 17 Found Out**

Kate and Jera had just finished their sex session and where just relaxing getting their breath back when they heard the door open downstairs and heard Ben and Humphrey talking. "Oh shit it's the lads" Jera said as Kate and her went wide-eyed not wanting their boyfriend and fiancé to find out what they had done with each other.

"So Humphrey you feeling better" Ben asked helping Humphrey to the sofa letting his brother sit down as he chuckled "Yeah Ben I'm feeling better be back to school in about a week" Humphrey said looking round for Kate. "Ben you know where Kate is I saw her car outside" Humphrey asked as Ben had just walked back from the kitchen and then looked himself "Not sure brother most likely outside or even upstairs" Ben said as Humphrey got up and smirked "well let's go see if their out or in" Humphrey said making Ben roll his eyes as he followed Humphrey upstairs.

Jera and Kate where now panicking not wanting the boys to find out as they both quickly put their clothes on and hid their bras and nickers under the covers so the boys couldn't see them just as the boys walked though the door seeing the girls on the bed smiling as Kate got up tackling Humphrey making Ben just chuckle as they both nuzzled as Ben looked over to Jera. "What they say dear" Jera asked getting up and walking to her future husband as he smiled holding her "they said they where fine with it especially with us" Ben smiled as she just kissed him softly. "Let's dance babe" Jera said making Ben back up laughing "wheo no Jera no" Ben said as she kept walking to him before Ben fell on the bed and felt the bras and nickers under the bed "Oh Crap" Kate and Jera thought as Ben got off the bed and removed the covers to see the black and white nickers and bras. "Humphrey" Ben said as Humphrey pushed Kate off softly and looked at him hold up the girls underwear "Care to explain what has gone on" Humphrey asked walking over to Ben as they looked at both girls who just looked down to the ground ashamed. "Well Jera" Ben said folding his hands and looking at her as Jera got up and walked to Ben as he looked away "you love Kate more then me" Ben said sadly as she shook her head "No Ben I love you it's just you weren't here when I needed you" Jera said as Ben looked at her "Well sorry Jera you wanted me to quit the force and I did" Ben said making Jera smile widely as she just snogged him making Ben just hold her "good dear I won't need to go to her anymore" Jera said as Ben smiled looking at Humphrey and Kate.

Kate knew her boyfriend was upset but she just looked him in the eyes knowing he couldn't stay mad at her as Humphrey just looked at her softly. "I'm sorry Humphrey but I know how to make it up" Kate smirked as Humphrey just looked at her confused as Kate just lifted her top to show her breasts to Humphrey making him go wide-eyed as he looked at Ben and Jera who had the exact same expression on their faces. "KATE" Humphrey shouted making her put her top down smirking "Oh don't look so shocked everyone has seen em here now" Kate laughed just making them all roll their eyes at ehr but chuckle. "Come on you let's go home" Kate said as Humphrey nodded leaving Jera and Ben alone. Jera then looked back at Ben who was hugging her softly as she walked to the bed as Ben watched her to see her put her bra and nickers in the draw as she took her top and pants off again making Ben just look at her whimpering as she walked to him and held his face "Ben I want our second litter" Jera asked as Ben looked down upset. Kate and Humphrey where at the door as Kate giggled before Humphrey grabbed her "shh dear let's listen" Humphrey said as they listened to Jera and Ben again. "Jera another I don't know" Ben said as Jera hugged him tightly "oh I know Ben that bastard Tony killed them all" Jera growled as Ben looked at her "That's it Jera what if that happens this time again" Ben said as Jera shook her head putting her arms round him "That won't happen this time baby" Jera said as Ben looked into her eyes "Yeah but Garth could still be bad and spring Tony out" Ben said as Jera giggled "Oh you and your imagination" Jera giggled before pulling Ben on top of her on the bed.

Kate and Humphrey had just left as Kate was driving them home Humphrey was just looking at her as Kate giggled "I know that look dear" Kate said as Humphrey nodded resting. "Humphrey you feel okay with going back to school" Kate asked as Humphrey just raised his eyebrow "why wouldn't I" Humphrey asked as Kate just looked at him smiling softly "Just you will be a lot more popular when we return" Kate said stopping at the traffic lights to look at him as he just smiled back at her "Why will I be anymore popular" Humphrey asked as Kate quickly kissed him before driving again. "Because your dating the most popular girl in school" Kate smiled just to see Humphrey looked down. "Humphrey what's the matter" Kate added as Humphrey looked at her "Like you said your the most popular girl in school many people will be after you now knowing I'm a Omega" Humphrey said just as Kate pulled into Humphrey's drive. Kate then hugged him when they got out of the car "I know Humphrey but after everything we've been though we will survive school now come on let's get inside" Kate said following Humphrey into his home.


	18. Welcome Back

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 18 Welcome Back**

Kate and Humphrey had just gotten ready for school and where driving to Jasper High as Kate looked over to see Humphrey peacefully sleeping in the car as she just smiled as she drived into the parking lot and parked up looking at Humphrey. "Okay dreamer wake up" Kate said softly kissing his head waking him up as he yawned loudly. "We here already" Humphrey asked as Kate nodded happily as they got out the car to see everyone looking at them. "remember Humphrey act cool" Kate said as he nodded holding his hand as they walked into school with people just staring as they walked by.

"I'm going to my locker babe see you in class right" Kate asked as Humphrey just nodded seeing Hutch and his Omega pals as he walked to them. Just as Humphrey and the others left Garth and Lilly walked over to Kate as Garth said goodbye to Lilly before heading to his lesson leaving the sisters alone to talk. "Hey sis everything alright" Kate asked hugging him as Lilly nodded. Kate looked at her sister and noticed she had her fur back as she smiled at her "that's a new look sis" Kate said as she blushed keeping the fur back "Yeah Garth really likes it" Lilly smiled as Kate just winked at her "course he does" Kate said making Lilly blush more "Lilly what you hiding" Kate asked looking at her as she just walked away smirking as Kate just looked at her "Oh Lilly you didn't" Kate thought as she checked her watch and headed to class to meet up with Humphrey.

Their first lesson was Business as Kate saw Humphrey at a computer logging on as Kate sat down next to Humphrey kissing him softly before logging on to her computer. Humphrey looked at Kate as she looked back at him smiling "I love you" Kate said before they both nuzzled each other as the teacher walked into the lesson. "Alright lovebirds enough" the teacher said as they both smiled at each other "What sir where in love can't stop us" Humphrey joked making the class chuckle "Okay Humphrey that's enough now get on with your work alright" the teacher asked as Humphrey just nodded and got his work up and started work with Kate. They had been working for around half an hour before Kate stopped looking at Humphrey who was listening to some music as he worked Kate just smiled seeing him back to full health. "Humphrey you okay" Kate asked nudging him as he took his headphones out to look at her and nod. "You worrie too much dear" Humphrey chuckled making her blush as she just looked into his aqua blue eyes smiling dreamily "I love you I worry all the time Humphrey" Kate said stroking his cheek making Humphrey smile before holding her paw as they continued their work.

At the headmasters office Winston and Eve where talking before their assistant called as Winston picked it up. "Yes Rose what is it" Winston asked as she just said that Ben was here making both Eve and Winston look at each other before they said to bring him in. Just then Ben walked and nodded at them both. "Ben what you doing here" Eve asked getting up and walking to him "Oh looking for a new job that's all" Ben said shyly as they both looked at each other "We thought you where in S.W.A.T Ben" Winston asked as Ben shook his head. "I was but Jera wanted me safe and I thought being here with my brother was my best option" Ben said as both Eve and Winston looked at their papers "well we need a P.E teacher will you be up for that" Eve asked making Ben chuckle "well I was in S.W.A.T so yeah sure" Ben smiled as they both shook his paw "welcome to the school Ben" Winston said before he simply nodded leaving the headmasters office.

As all this was going on Kate and Humphrey had just gone to their second lesson which was ICT as Kate and Humphrey sat next to each other once more and started their work as they both kissed each other quickly before starting the work.


	19. War and Surprises

**Alpha and Omega Jasper High**

**Chapter 19 War and Surprise **

"Incoming INCOMING" someone said just before an explosion was heard and everything went black. Just as the person woke up being dragged by some he saw chaos in front of him soldiers shooting one another aircraft and helicopters above in airal combat and Tanks and other ground vehicle driving around. "Shadow hang on Delta 4 requesting air support" the wolf said before a little bird flew over the two wolves and started shooting the enemy soldiers.

Just as Shadow was leant against a down chopper as he looked to see Ben with his side arm helping the Little bird shoot the enemy soldiers just as a rocket hit the helicopter and crash down "crap" Ben said as Shadow groaned from the pain as Ben checked him "you'll make it though this Shadow alright" Ben said just as a solider ran behind them and shot Ben in the shoulder making him groan as Shadow grabbed Ben's pistol and shot the enemy solider looking at Ben who just nodded at Shadow. "Ben you alright brother" Shadow said looking at him as he nodded resting with him as they watched the battle in front of them. "best view in the house" Shadow joked as they watched a total of 5 F15 strike egals go against PAK FA's as they where dog fighting just to see one of the F15's fly over the crashed chopper being chased by a PAK FA. Just then base came over Ben and Shadows radio "Boys we have a medevac chopper on the way hold on" the base said as they both sighed in relief.

Time Skip: 1 Hour

"Bloody hell where's that helicopter" Ben said the battle was getting lost fast most their air and ground assets where destroyed as they saw enemy foot soldiers heading towards them clearly wanting to kill them both. "get out of here Shadow" Ben said getting up and grabbing his rifle as Shadow just looked at him "Ben no" Shadow said before Ben pushed him over the chopper to friendly forces as he grabbed his rifle and loaded it shooting as many soldiers as he could. Shadow was then taken by the medics into the chopper as he watched Ben get shot down by enemy as he sighed seeing his best friend die in front of him.

Time Skip: 7 month

Jera had heard of her husbands death and was pregnant with his pups as she gave birth to 5 of them and looked at her new husband who was Garth as he laughed evilly.


	20. PE 101

Alpha and Omega Jasper High

Chapter 20 P.E 101

Ben then woke up screaming and panting as he looked over to see Jera out of the bed holding her arm as he saw her bleeding as he looked at his paw to see he had clawed her as he just rubbed his head groaning. Jera walked over to him and laid next to him on the bed holding him "Bad dream" she asked. Ben just simply nodded at her as she looked into his eyes seeing he was scared "Which one" Jera asked as Ben sighed "all of them" he said before laying back in bed.

The next day Ben was sorting his stuff out for his first day at school as Jera walked over to him wrapping her arms round him nuzzling his neck "hey you okay after last night I don't think you should leave" Jera said softly. Ben and Jera where to be married in the next month or so and Jera had been really worried about Ben with all the nightmares of the war and Garth taking his kids away from him but she knew he would tell her anything "No first day Jera can't disappoint them" Ben chuckled as he walked to the door about to leave before Jera turned him round and gave him a quick kiss "I don't want to get call of you doing something stupid you hear me" Jera said nuzzling him as Ben just simply nodded at her and left the house and her behind.

Meanwhile at Jasper High Kate and Humphrey had just arrived as they saw Garth and Lilly head into school as they did the same a few minutes later as Humphrey and Kate split up to grab their gear for P.E (one of their favourite lessons) Humphrey had already grabbed his gear and was about to meet up with Kate before she walked over to him smiling and gave him a quick lick "you're getting slower old timer" Kate joked making Humphrey smirk as he picked her up nuzzling her "old timer huh we'll see won't we" Humphrey chuckled putting her down as she just flicked his nose with her tail and walked with him to the changing rooms to get ready for their lesson.

Humphrey was ready before Kate this time he was wearing a T-shirt and shorts as he was waiting with Hutch and his Omega pals. "So Humphrey how are things with an Alpha living at your house" Hutch asked out of the blue as Humphrey looked at him smiling as he was about to say something Mooch cut him off "done anything yet" he asked just as someone walked behind him. "What was that Mooch" Kate said as he jumped to the ceiling like a cat making everyone just burst into laughter before heading into the hall. "I hear we got a new teacher" Shakey said making Kate and Humphrey smirk "great more fun|" Humphrey joked as Kate just kissed him making everyone saw awe at them as they just blushed. "Okay guys today's activity is dodge ball" the teacher said as Kate just looked at Humphrey and smirked at him "hey sir will we throw balls at you" Humphrey said making the class joke as the teacher turned round "now Humphrey no hitting your brother" Ben smirked making Humphreys jaw drop as they all looked at him "god damn you Ben" Humphrey muttered making Ben chuckle "Okay guys Humphrey and Michal are your team leaders go" Ben said as both boys started to pick their teams out for the game . By the end Humphrey had obviously Kate by his side and his other friends including Hutch and his Omega pals as Ben smirked just as he finished talking to Michael's team and went to talk to Humphrey's. "Now Humphrey don't just protect your girlfriend you are a team remember that" Ben said as Kate just nuzzled Humphreys neck "that won't happen Ben I'll be protecting him" Kate said making Humphrey laugh as Ben walked away still thinking of his nightmare as he threw around 10 balls into the middle of the hall and blew his whistle signalling the start as everyone ran for the balls whilst Ben laid on the bench rubbing his head and grabbing his phone to check in with Jera.

Kate had grabbed two balls and gave Humphrey one who just nodded as the other team grabbed the rest "crap where screwed" Mooch said before the other team fired at them luckily none hit them so now Humphrey and Kate's team had all the balls as Humphrey started to run towards his bases edge and slides on the ground throwing the ball and getting Michal out straight away making the team look shocked before Kate did a back flip and tossed one without looking hitting another on Michaels team before landing next to Humphrey smiling. "Oi Alpha and Omega stop showing off" Bens aid chuckling as they both nodded before one of the enemy team threw a ball as Humphrey pushed Kate down making their noses touch as they blushed madly before getting up and returning to their team "guys open fire" Kate said as they all nodded starting the dodge ball fight. Kate and Humphrey only joined in when they where needed to the rest of the time they just watched as they looked over at Ben as Kate noticed somehow he wasn't his normal self as he nudged Humphrey to look over as he did "what's wrong with him" Kate asked as Humphrey shrugged walking over with Kate to check on him.

Ben had just finished texting Jera when he saw his brother and Kate walk over as he looked at them both smiling "hey you two everything alright" Ben said checking the game to make sure people where still playing fair. "yeah where fine Ben where worried about you though" Kate said as Ben just smiled at them "why's that Kate trust me I'm fine" Ben said as they both looked at each other and back to Ben shaking their heads "don't hide your emotions Ben talk to us what's going" Humphrey said sitting beside his older brother. Ben knew he couldn't hide from Kate or his brother so he just breathed softly before looking at them both. "I have been having nightmares not sleeping well" Ben yawned as Kate lay the other side of Ben looking at him "hasn't Jera helped you" Kate said as Ben nodded at her "yeah I've hurt her a few times though" Ben said rubbing his hand as he looked at both wolves beside him. "what is the nightmare about Ben" Humphrey asked as Ben sighed "I was on a battlefield with Shadow and died in combat and then Jera gave birth to like 4 or 5 pups it's still fuzzy and Garth was their kissing her and being the farther to my pups MINE!" Ben groaned as Kate and Humphrey looked at each other "oh Ben" they both thought.


End file.
